Servant of Lelouch
by Akemi Morishige
Summary: Seven years ago, Lelouch and his twin, Yuki, was torn apart when they were only ten years old; one becoming a King/Emperor and the other a servant. Despite this new relationship, Lelouch doesn't want, nor never did for Yuki to become his slave. So, will he find another role for her to play?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well Hello everyone! Yes I'm back and yes I know. I should be working on Kizami's Lover, but this had been in my head ever since I made this OC. So enjoy. And I don't own Code Geass, its characters, nor Servant of Evil. I just might have changed the lyrics a bit.**_

**. . . . .**

_O my King, you have me as your faithful servant alone,_

Yuki Lamperouge's black and white designed carriage halted to a stop when it reached a mansion that was surrounded by a gate that was covered in vines. On one of the vines, a purple rose stood out from all the rest. Its bright color brought a pleasurable shiver down Yuki's back and a smile on her glossed lips. She was glad to be back.

Back home to her family, her friends, and mostly of all; her twin brother.

She had missed him the most of all. Yuki and Lelouch looked very similar; same black hair (Yuki's hair was longer than his.), same violet eyes, same height, and, always were together. The smile on her lips widen as she recalled all the memories over the years with Lelouch. But it quickly disappeared, for they can never have the same relationship they did have years seven years ago. A faint sigh left her lips as she heard the carriage door open. When she stepped out, she began going over her lines. What to do and what not to do around her twin brother. She glanced at herself one more time before thanking the driver and took her first step towards her old home.

It hadn't really crossed her mind if she did become a servant to her older twin brother, nor did she think her brother to become the King. For it did not matter to the young seventeen year old, as long if she is with her brother, she will always be happy.

_We were twins torn apart, when our fates should have shone._

At a young age, Yuki was forced to be taken away from her brother for training as a servant for her twin brother. She and Lelouch always had joked about ruling side by side as Queen and King of Britannia, but they had to bid by the rules of the family.

But they were the first twins in the Britannian family. No one, not even their Father knew what do to. Finally, after Yuki's and Lelouch's birthday, their Father decided to send one of the twins away. The female siblings choose Yuki to go, hence, they _hated_ her. But of course the other half, male siblings, said send off Lelouch. They had no reason to say it, everyone got along with him just fine, but everyone seemed to hate Yuki.

Yuki raised her fist and banged on the wooden door (not too hard but not too soft) and waited . .

And waited. .

And waited some more. .

Until the twin servant pushed the door open, walked inside with a huff, and closed it. Couple of the siblings were already lined up for the daily "role-call". She rolled her eyes, pushing her black bangs out from her eyes. Their Father shouldn't have had some many children. If he hadn't then they would not need to do this every day at 6:30 am. The chandelier's crystals were brighten by the lit room and the smell of breakfast hit her nose. Eggs, pancakes, and something she couldn't recognize warmed her up from the chilled air from outside, she wasn't given a coat from where she came from.

With her head held high, Yuki Lamperouge walked up stairs to where her mighty King stayed (after asking one of the maids). Yuki tighten her purple gloves, dusted off anything that might have been on her knee-high black maid's dress. She wore purple stockings that had black shaped vines that went up the outside of her legs, black two-inch heels, and a black hair band with purple trimming.

She gave a light knock on her twin's door and waited. Yuki wonder if Lelouch looked the same when they last were together.

"No. .He couldn't be." she admitted out loud.

Yuki sighed again.

She gave another knock.

"C-come in." said the voice on the other side of the door.

Time seemed to stop and her heart quicken its beat when the voice reached her ears.

He's voice has changed.

Beads of sweat ran down her forehead as her hand began to each for the golden door knob and twist it open.

"H-hello, my King." Yuki squeaked when she walked in the room. In the dark room she could see a lump in the middle of the bed, cream, silky sheets covering her twin from her.

Yuki walked up to the bed and pulled off the sheets and gasped. He was far from the same as he was when they were ten years old.

**. . . . . .**

Lelouch didn't think before he opened his eyes. It's not like he knew that his twin sister he going to be opening his violet eyes to. He rushed to sit up and lean on the bed post. Purple staring back at purple. A pregnant pause between the two twins broke when a tear fell from Yuki's left eye.

"Lelouch. . . ."

Is what she said before she pounced on him, putting her arms under his armpits and buried her head into his chest. Lelouch wrapped his arms around her. Oh Yuki. .His sweet, _sweet_ Yuki was back in his arms. Were she was always ment to be. His lips gave her a soft kiss on her head and pulled her tighter to him, wanting to feel her warmth.

Lelouch wasn't much into. .kissing. Yeah, he kissed her when they were younger, but they're older now and it would be weird.

. .Its not like he has dreams about kissing Yuki or anything. .

. . . .

Okay. So he does.

Who could blame him? Wonder what your twin sister looks like at age seventeen can make you have those. .weird dreams. He mentally shivers.

Dream Yuki and his Yuki are very, _very_ different.

"Yuki. . . My sweet, lovely sister. Why did you leave me?" He was on the verge of tears as well. The sobbing girl shoke in his arms. "I-i'm sorry Lulu. . ." His heart fluttered. O, how he missed her saying his nickname. Yeah, sure all the other of his siblings called him Lulu, but the way Yuki said it was different from the way they said it and brought back memories.

* * *

><p><em>A turned three-year old Yuki and Lelouch vi Britannia sat on the floor, surround by different toys, coloring books, colorful blocks that had either letters of numbers on one side, colored pencils, wrapping paper that were torn in pieces, and packs of markers and finger paint. <em>

_"Lulu. . " Yuki whimpered, her short black hair was put up into two pigs tails that hung on each side of her head. Lelouch, who was currently playing with the blocks, didn't hear each time his twin called him by his nickname. He was to busy trying to make a castle from the colorful cubes to hear his twin bawling her purple__ eyes out. But when a foot covered with a pink sock kicked his "castle" down and broke his concentration, his eyes glanced over to his sister._

_"Y-yuki!?" He rushed over to her and hugged her, " What's wrong?" Lelouch asked._

_Suddenly the sobbing stop. ._

_And a giggled replaced it._

_Yuki peaked up to look at her brother's confused eyes._

_Which only brought more laughter to escape from the girl's mouth._

_"W-what is it? Is something on my face?" Lelouch quickly brought his little hands to his face, checking to see. Yuki's laughter only got louder, and her cheeks turned red from the lack of air. Tears kept falling from her face as she hiccupped and (tried to) laugh._

_"I love you, Lulu." Yuki said after she calmed down and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.__Lelouch blushed. He still didn't understand why she was laughing at him._

_Maybe she thought the look on his face when his so called castle was kicked down was hilarious._

**_. . . . ._**

Lelouch still couldn't believe that his twin sister was in his arms. Of course, the King thought he was dreaming. He always had dreamt of Yuki coming back into his arms then as he was about to wake up, she'd disappear. But not this one. This Yuki was going to stay with him. Their embrace lasted for about a minute until Yuki broke away, tears still in her eyes.

In the heat from the moment, Lelouch leaned down and kissed her lips.

Damnit! He told himself he wouldn't do this!

But the weird part was that Yuki was pushing up against his lips and her hold on his shoulders tighten, kissing him back.

Lelouch breaks their . . sibling kiss and reopens his eyes (he didn't even know that he closed them) and brushed some hair behind Yuki's ear.

With a squeak, Yuki tore herself from his arms, off his bed, and straighten out her dress.

Oh. .

Right.

Lelouch sighed, forgetting that Yuki was back as his _servant _not his _sister. _"I'm sorry Yuki. I don't know what came over me." he said as he ruffled with his hair.

_Liar_

His innocent twin sister smiled brightly and with a bow she said, "Its good to be back, Lelouch."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to my followers (AlexanderZ001, Bluestorm1990, Holt-Hemlock, ReaperAsOfLate, Regent1723, chasezx3, death'ssontripo, SongsofSiren, NightWindAlchemist, Sassi15, cxzn416,LokiTheAmazingRainbowMischief and ShadowGOUF), all the readers who favorite this story(AlexanderZ001, NightWindAlchemist, LokiTheAmazingRainbowMischief, and Sassi15) and Anon for reviewing.**_

**. . . .**

_A girl with black hair that had a white ribbon in it sat a garden, surround by many different types of flowers. She wore a pastel purple gown which had a white skirt underneath, black ballet shoes, and a white bow in the middle of the gown. The boy besides her ,who was making a crown made of flowers, was wearing a white coloured Victorian shirt, a dark purple jacket, black dress pants, and black one inched boots. Once the boy was finished he raised it in the air, making sure it was complete then put the crown on his sister's head._

_"Oh its beautiful Lulu," she squealed in excitement, "Thank you!" She leaned over and gave him a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek earning a blush from the boy and a quiet "you're welcome"._

_Yuki giggled with her hand covering her mouth._

_"Say Yuki? Don't you think we'll make a great King and Queen for Britannia?" Lelouch asked, looking over at nodded with one of her smiles that made Lelouch's heart skip a beat and said, "Of course! People all over the world will remember us!" _

_They both let out a laugh, not hearing the people behind them,_

_"And all the other siblings will be furious and jealous as you and I are going to be loved by the people and cheered for as we ride around in the carriage!"_

_A manly arm reached out for one of the twins,_

_"And Su-!" _

_And grabbed Yuki by her hair, pulling out the white ribbon that held her hair up._

_"Yuki! Let her go your bastard!" Lelouch yelled reaching for his crying sister, but someone grabbed him from behind as well._

_"I'm sorry Lelouch, but it's for the best." The voice said behind him_

_Lelouch ignored the older sibling and kept trying._

_"LULU!" _

_"YUKI!"_

_O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call,_

**. . . .**

The rays of the sun peaked through the closed curtains of the dark room, shining over to the already opened violet eyes. Lelouch winced and turned over. The same dream still hunted him. Its been about a week or so since Yuki has returned has his servant.

He hated.

He didn't want his sister to rule under him. He wanted her to rule besides him, King and Queen of Britannia. With their loyal knight, Suzaku Kururugi. The name brought a faint smirk to his lips. Suzaku was the son of "Green". He only visited a couple of times which was long enough for him to fall in love with both of the twins. Clovis pointed it out to Lelouch the day after Yuki was taken away by force Suzaku.

When he told Suzaku the news, Lelouch had to drag the Japanese kicking and screaming to his room. He made it half way before collapsing. Stupid stamina. .

Speaking of his twin,

the girl is yet to walk in any moment now to wake him.

Though as if hearing his thoughts, a soft knock was heard that made Lelouch chuckle and closed his eye's lids. He might as well pretend asleep. After all, it is her duty to wake him up. Yuki walked in, drew the curtains back, and gave him a light shove on the shoulder then pulled back his silk blankets. He hissed as he felt his only warmth taken away and cold air surround him. The servant giggled as Lelouch glared and try to take back his sheet.

Yuki just sulked him and threw the warm shield on the floor. Lelouch gave up. Yuki knew he wasn't a morning person anyway. The servant sighed as she gathered his clothes for the day. "So Yuki? What's the plans for today?" he decided to start the conversation. "Well. . ." she trailed off.

Yuki paused then said, ". .Your Majesty, Suzaku Kururugi has come to visit once again." Yuki walked over besides him and placed his clothes on the bed.

Ah. Yes, he forgot to mention that Suzaku was visiting more often now. Lelouch doesn't want to know why the Japanese more than he should. He did remember Suzaku seeing Yuki walk around with him in the garden and the courtyard. Maybe Yuki was the reason? Lelouch shook his head. No. .of course not. Maybe it was. .Euphemia? Yes, it just has to be. Euphemia has talk to Suzaku and even admitted to Lelouch that she likes him.

"Is that all for today, Yuki?" she gave him a nod and thought her feet were very entertaining. "Alright, you may leave then." She raised her head to object, "But-!" "Yuki I can dress myself," Lelouch said, shooing her away with his hand. "And it would be very awkward for my sister to clothe me." he gave her a smirk, causing her to turn beet red, run out the room, and closed (slammed) the door behind her.

**. . . .**

A faint, soft sigh came from Yuki's lips as she leaned against a wall near her King's bedroom. Oh, why did he have to say that? "Damn you Lelouch. ." she pouted crossing her arms over her chest and even stomped her foot.

"Acting like a child again, Yuki?" someone teased behind her earing a slight jump from the servant. She just wished she didn't turn around, but it could be worse. Meeting your childhood friend after ten years is slightly better than talking with one of her siblings. "Mister Kururugi," she bowed, "My Lord hasn't gotten dressed yet, so please a bit loner." she said in a kind tone. Suzaku chuckled and crossed his arms. "Now Yuki, you don't have to be so formal. I just came up here to say hello to you. I mean, you did leave without saying good-bye to me." His arms opened up which brought tears to Yuki's violet eyes when she looked up into his. "Suzaku!" She jumped into his arms and cried. "I-i'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry." Suzaku's eyes soften and he hugged her a bit tighter.

"I know Yuki-chan. . .I know. ."


	3. AN (you don't really have to read it)

_**Thank you, AlexanderZ001 for that beautiful review and the new follower: Yokshiinowot. This fanfic will be kind of like the Story of Evil by the Vocaloids. So my plans are just trying to go by the song (changing a few lyrics here and there) and I didn't know what to do for Suzaku; him as the Son of Green(Miku) or the Prince of Blue(Kaito). I just decided to make him the Son of Green because. .Of his eyes? So that means C.C. is going to be the Princess of Blue. Yeah I know, confusing. And you should know what might happen to those characters. And yes, C.C. and Suzaku. .a pairing in this story. .Kind of. **_

_**But if you want me to change C.C and Suzaku's roles, I can. Which I'm fine editing the second chapter. This could count as an AN. **_

_**But anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Remember to review.**_

_**-smiles and waves.-**_

_**Until the next chapter!**_

_**~Akemi**_


End file.
